


The Valentines Thing and Other Fiascoes

by Pandaabeer



Series: A series of fiascos [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Dating, Firefighter Derek Hale, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaabeer/pseuds/Pandaabeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has recently succeeded in a lot of things. He has a job, he has a place with electricity and heck he even has netflix. What he has never succeeded at and probably never will is relationships. He's a sad sack when it comes to love. This Valentines is nothing new. </p><p>Or</p><p>The sequel to Valentines Strike no one wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The time with coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> You ask and I shall give.
> 
> Outtakes and additional scenes from Valentines Strike mostly from Derek's POV.

 Stilinskinator (1:09pm):  Come to Dotty’s and buy me coffee I’m sooo booooooored.

Derek got the text midday through work. It wasn’t often that he got a text from Stiles and the younger man wouldn’t really miss a reply, so being a good worker he ignored it. It was most likely a mass text anyways, since besides emergencies or very drunk very later one offs Stiles and him didn’t text too often. They face-timed a total of once, another drunk night; Derek’s fault this time, but he was kind of glad that Stiles was in town. The boy hadn’t been back since Thanksgiving, the thought of the holiday caused a shiver to rake through his body; that was not a weekend he wanted to remember. He continued to do the paperwork that had built up around the station, silently wondering when the other male had changed his name on his phone. He had just got it on new years, he brat hadn’t even had a chance to touch it and yet...

Since his employment at the Beacon County Fire Station just at the end of summer he hadn’t really done much. He spent days cleaning and doing routine check-ups around certain high risk areas in the county but overall his job wasn’t too exciting. Not too many fires break out in the wetter winters that Beacon Hills had. When the Chief had grumbled about paperwork, reminding Derek of the older males counterpart Sheriff Stilinski, he volunteered. Paperwork was better than busy work, there was only so many times you can clean equipment before you want to punch yourself.

It wasn’t until an hour or so later that the Chief even came to check in.

“Hale!” The werewolf would never admit that he jumped at the loud voice because he should’ve heard the man coming but he did. He had gotten so comfortable around the station that he didn’t feel on high alert all the time.

“Yes Sir?”

“Take your hour it is lunch time.” Derek quickly nodded. The man was loud and abrasive. He was also Coach Finstock’s sixty some year old father and one of the most reliable men Derek has ever met. Which makes him think what happened to Coach… The greying man turned to the door. He was an intimidating figure even though he only stood at 5’8 he was silver haired big boned and corded with thick muscle. Apparently he was once nicknamed the Hulk. “And Hale. Take twenty for Jesus.” With a stiff nod the man left the small office Derek worked from leaving the wolf confused.

Was he supposed to take an hour or an hour twenty? Was the man even religious? It happened every day too. Usually he just took thirty minutes instead of the hour, he was never checked on anyways. Checking the time the firefighter grabbed his wallet and jacket and made his way over to Dotty’s. It was a ten minute walk from the station anyways. So there was no reason he shouldn’t go.

When he arrived he could smell his pack before even opening the door. Their scents slightly drowned out by the smell of fresh baked goods and coffee. But not enough to stop the mingling of Orange, fresh dirt and pack that was distinctly Isaac. And the more bracing scent of Rose and Crème Brule that was only Stiles. Derek had once thought the younger man’s scent to be excessively sweet. And it could be at times, when he was angry or sad but the times when the man blossomed with positive emotions his scent warmed to something almost creamy if that’s how one could explain a smell.

“What’s up Lassie?” Derek wasn’t surprised when he tuned into the conversation in hand. Isaac was great with his senses and had probably smelt him just as Derek had smelt them. He was also not even bothered by a joke that would usually have pissed him off, if said by anyone else. He had long ago given up on trying to get Stiles to stop using dog jokes. He was almost at the point of finding them funny. He had made it over to Dotty’s in under five minutes, he may have been at a near jog but no one was around to rat him out.

“Derek’s outside.” God damnit Isaac. Derek at that point hadn’t even decided if he was going to go into the shop, or keep walking to the newish and honestly overpriced salad place down the street.

“Sourwolf come in and sit down.” The voice made Derek smile despite himself, he hadn’t heard it in a long time. His choice made he entered into the small homey coffee shop and greeted his two packmates.

Of course with the greeting came the underlying biting comments that Derek suspected would always be part of his and Stile’s interactions. Rolling his eyes one last time the former alpha moved to make his order still keeping up with the conversation.

“Are you staying?” When Isaac approached him Derek took a chance to look at Stiles who seemed to be completely focused on something only his own mind could possibly make sense of.

“Yea.” Derek shrugged looking at his watch he had time. He probably would only stay for  few minutes or so.

“Good, I have a date but I felt bad for the little nerd.” The way Isaac smiled fondly at the brunet male who had still yet to even notice anything outside of his little day dream, softened his words. Derek didn’t understand Stiles and Isaac’s friendship, but he was happy for it. The two of them brought each other back from darker places when needed. “He’s on a Valentine’s Ban, try to avoid anything red.” With a pat on his shoulder the curly haired blond left the shop with a little skip in his step.

Derek looked down at the display of treats. How Isaac had known he planned on getting something for the human was not something he wanted to analyse. He saw some scones which where probably the most offense pastry known to man and werewolf kind, and then he saw the red velvet cupcakes.

“Can I have a honey blossom latte and a decaf skinny vanilla both large. And that cupcake right there, and a turkey club, thanks.” He ordered quickly, knowing the other man’s order was surprisingly easy. Hot lots of caffeine and preferably creamy. Which was close to his own order.

Derek moved over to the counter adding packets of honey to his own drink. The latter was already sweet sure, but Derek had a sweet tooth when it came to hot beverages. It probably had something to do with his childhood and how his mom used to make the sweetest hot chocolate that he loved piled high with whipped cream. Or maybe she made it that way because he always wanted more sweet. Huh

It was satisfying waking Stiles up from whatever day dream had him occupied. There was something distinctly charming with how much the younger man flailed. Sure it wasn’t as bad as a few years ago. Age calming down his hyperactive qualities but it was still nice to see that Stiles hadn’t changed too much.

When the younger man asked Derek to sit the firefighter quickly checked the time. He still had a half an hour until his lunch was over, he could sit for a few minutes and run back. The choice was easily made.

Derek hadn’t realized just how much he liked hanging out with Stiles. They didn’t spend a lot of time alone together but it was easy. Nice. Uncomplicated. Conversation flowed easy and they never ran out of topics, it was never awkward like how Derek was with other people. It was simple and something Derek found he’d been missing and now was going to crave.

It was just… Stiles talked and interacted with his whole body. It was mesmerizing. The way his shoulders hunched when he complained about his miidterms, or how he almost vibrates out of his skin when excited. Or when his mouth gets dry from talking and he licks his lips. It was all this frankly beautiful distractions that made Derek panic when he checked the time. He’d already spent over half an hour talking to the younger male without knowing it. He however couldn’t bring himself to leave. His boss did say take an extra twenty, maybe it would be fine.

When he finally managed to leave with plans to see Stiles later that night that made an unexpected light feeling fill his chest Derek practically sprinted back to the station.

He got back to his office just over seventy minutes from when he left to see his boss Chief Finstock waiting. The man had a huge grin on his face.

“That a boy Hale! Make sure to appreciate the little things. Though when I said take twenty for Jesus, I didn’t mean go have a hot date.” The older man cackled loudly and left the small office leaving Derek wide eyed and confused. That must have been a family trait.

 

 


	2. Dinner and a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of dinner and a movie from mostly Derek's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, lots of relationship building that was missed in the first go around the block. Different point of views for the same things. More fluff so much more fluff.

 

“Hale.” Derek answered his phone. He’d been done work for seconds before it was ringing. He wasn’t expecting a call since Stiles had texted him earlier reminding him to pick the younger man up. As if Derek would forget.

“Derek!” The wolf let his lips pull into a rare smile.

“Jordan.” Jordan Parrish had entered Derek’s life at a weird time. Mainly when he was deaged and then dying. But after the whole Kate 2.0 thing Jordan and Derek had developed something of a friendship. The two were thrown into shitty situations one after another, pretty much how all of Derek’s friendship start huh. They with the help of the two younger geniuses Lydia and Stiles had figured out Jordan’s heritage and researched as much as they could of what was known about Jordan’s supernatural peculiarities.

“What’s your plans for tonight?”

“Uhh was going to pick up dinner with Stiles. He’s in town.”

“Oh shit really? Huh, Sheriff must not know, he’s been pretty much living in the office all week. You know so he can have tomorrow night off. Valentine’s and all that.” Derek frowned, he was vaguely aware that the hallmark holiday was this weekend but he also didn’t care. He was romantically stunted. It could be the only answer. The fact that his most healthy relationship was with a mercenary while he was half way dead and not at all himself says pretty much everything about his hope for a Valentines.

“Yea, he’s in for the weekend or something. We’re going to catch up. Did you want to tag along? I know you two are close.”

“Close is one way to say it.” The blonde on the other end of the line laughed. Derek was sure he was missing part of the conversation. “No enjoy your date with the ‘stilinskinator’.”

“It was you!”

“See you Derek~” The click signified that he’d been hung up on and he huffed. He still wasn’t sure what the reason for Jordan calling in the first place was but he didn’t have time to care. He still had to shower and change before picking up Stiles.

* * *

 

“You’re late.” The voice called before the front door was swung open. Stiles stood there in what looked to be an extremely soft navy turtle neck sweater and simple jeans.

“Hello Derek, nice to see you again Derek.” Snark had to be contagious. There was no other reason that Derek would turn into a complete twelve year old when in the presence of Stiles Stilinski. And he knew that it wasn’t just him that was effected. The whole pack could at one time be pinned to turn into name calling, eye rolling and generally being jackasses when it came to the human boy. “Oh hey Stiles I’m glad you’re not wearing plaid.”

“You’re an asshole. A late asshole.” The younger man said it with little heat and a smile which made Derek grin in return despite the push in the chest he got for his efforts. He shrugged off the late claim and led them both to his car.

While it had been years now he missed the Camaro. It had been a death trap but it had been Laura’s death trap and it had made him look badass. With a hand on the mans lower back Derek led stiles to his new car. It wasn’t as cool as the Camaro, or even as boring as his past car. It was a black charger he got on sale and it was a good car even if he had to go in for a call when not at the station. Practical and safe, it’s sleek design did help to make him feel a little bit cool though. He’d have to buy new sunglasses to match.

“Huh, I like this car. It’s niiiiiiice.” Stiles extended the last word in a blatant attempt to be annoying. It didn’t work on Derek though, he was used to it. And it had stopped being annoying somewhere between the Kanima thing and the mermaid tragedy.

“Really? It’s not even Valentine’s day and every person is on a date. Beacon Hills is not big enough to support this!” Derek silently agreed. How could every restaurant worth going to be packed. Even the diner was apparently reservations only. It was ridiculous.

However Derek wasn’t going to bother complaining. He had a perfectly good set of groceries at home and if Stiles was willing to cook, well hopefully there would be enough for left overs. The only redeeming quality about last thanksgiving was finding out that the younger man knew his way around a kitchen. Even if Derek never got to actually taste the turkey. The wolf’s eye twitched at the memory.

His excitement only continued as soon as the scent from the kitchen started. When they got to his place Stiles had headed right to the kitchen scouring for what food Derek had. He didn’t often do groceries, he was on call most of the time but there were apparently traditions. Traditions involving cooking when you worked on Sundays. The firehouse would have a potluck every Sunday and Derek though not the best in the kitchen could make salad and since he was already at the grocery store he had picked up actual food.

Stiles hadn’t taken so well to Derek hovering. But he was having some trouble staying a way. Having someone in his home, his space and being so utterly domestic was doing things to his instincts. He wanted to continue to crowd over Stiles and touch and scent and keep him there forever. Which, woah was a thought Derek hadn’t ever entertained before but now it seemed so right.

The smell of caramelized onions and meat cooked to perfection had him almost drooling. He did have to wait though. And it was a very trying hour. But made so worth it when he had two huge burgers and sweet potatoe madalions on his plate.

“I was going to make fries, but I get a little anal about the size of them so you’ll have to deal with circles.”

“No complaints here. Now let’s go sit.” Sure he was in a bit of a rush but he was hungry. That sandwich from earlier the only thing he’d eaten today.

“Go go, I have plans for that wide screen and your Netflix subscription.” Derek was beyond the point of caring. He’d already took a large bite out of his first burger, the inside of the meat perfectly red. Cooked just past bleeding with a dark charred crust on the outside. He’s pretty sure he moaned at some point.

“It’s good right?” He turned his head mid bite, he was almost done his first burger which was a little saddening.

“You’re a great cook, you should do it more.” Stiles just raised his eyebrow and knocked their knees together. He was sitting close enough to Derek that their elbows bumped when they went to eat and Derek was happy. He liked touching.

The casual touching continued. It wasn’t really anything new. Hell he was pretty sure there was a picture floating around somewhere of him actually cuddling with Kira. Given he was full wolf at the time but it stands. Derek had gotten more comfortable with touching. He generally craved it, but there was something about Stiles that made Derek ache for contact.

Derek slowed his eating just to savor what was left on his plate.

“I made too much and froze the rest, so you can just grill when you’re ready.” If Derek had been a cartoon heart eyes would’ve appeared. “And there’s an extra out there for right now. If I knew you were this hungry I would’ve done something more.”

“It’s-“ Derek coughed. “It’s fine, this is great I appreciate it. I just don’t tend to eat much when I get caught up at work.”

“I know how that is. Let me tell you about my English paper last semester…”

It only took twenty minutes into Insidious before Stiles was almost in Derek’s lap. This was the second movie they had watched tonight. And Derek had to admit it was creepy. But Stiles was a spectacle. For someone who lived through horrors almost daily during high school the younger male was a scaredy cat. And Derek wanted to laugh, it was adorable. This was the same guy who at sixteen climbed into a police car with an accused murdering werewolf and said ‘I’m not afraid of you.’ The same kid who took a baseball bat to a claw fight. Yet he was scared of ghosts apparently.

But yet again Derek had little to complain about. He was full, comfortable and had a lap full of pack. He was also decidedly tired. His eyes closed of their own accord and he tightened his grip a bit before shoving his face to the nearest softest thing.

 

Stiles looked at the sleeping werewolf. He was stupid cute. His mouth was opening showing off the overbite that would never change because wolves don’t do dentists. And he was clinging to his fragile body like a koala. And it was endearing in the worst way. They were friends good friends. And admittedly Stiles didn’t feel one way or another about being friends with benefits. It could work just look at the Lust Angle that was him Lydia and Parrish but with Derek there was more. It was more than being simply attractive though that was true.

Derek Hale was beyond attractive in body, in mind and in personality. He was a marshmallow, perhaps a bit of a burnt marshmallow with crunchy rough bits but it made it all better when you got to the ooey gooey centre. But Stiles didn’t know if he could just have Derek for a little bit, when he wanted this; movies and dinner and cuddling forever. But he’d take it for the night.

Which made it very easy for Stiles to decide to stay when asked. Probably too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie. The Turkey Fiasco is going to be explained next chapter or the one after, but I still don't know what the Turkey Fiasco EVEN IS... So suggestions would be helpful <3


	3. Flying Turkeys and Breakfast Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turkey Fiasco explained. Meetings with the Sheriff over breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not beta'd so... there's that. But here's the Turkey thing. Thanks for the comments for inspiration.

 

The Turkey Fiasco. Complete title capitals and all is something Derek rather forget.

It happened last thanksgiving.

Derek had been late to put it bluntly. He hadn’t meant to, but he was never given a time to show up. So he arrived sometime around four pm two store bought pies in hand. They were celebrating at the in the preserve. There was a huge group of them, and it would only do that they all celebrated together. But there was just no one who’s house was big enough.

Years ago after the things they went through, a gathering with these people would never be. The Stilinski tribe was there, Lydia Martin, Jordan Parrish, both Mccalls, Malia, Isaac, Liam, Brett, even Danny and Mason and of course Derek. Derek wasn’t sure what happened before he arrived and in the few moments it took for the disaster to take place he wasn’t sure he really wanted to know.

“This is exciting!” Stiles was pumped. He had never deep fried something this large before. He of course, fried many things in his life time. Stiles was orchestrating the full meal this year. Melissa had the morning shift and though she baked some mean pies for desert she did not have time to make a feast for almost a dozen people.

He had enough vegetables they could probably eat just that. He’d even glazed a god damn ham the night before but his masterpiece was going to be this bird. It was huge, and already a butterball nice and fat. He even marinated it for a full day, it was going to be great.

“I’ve made four different stuffings.” He had to. There were too many different restrictions. Some people liked savour stuffings some people liked spicy. So he had made four earlier this morning. Two potato based, one with rice and one with sweet potato. They were all delicious if he did say so himself. But this was his first time flaunting his culinary skills. He didn’t often cook, and especially not for the pack. They were savages and Stiles did not have the patients for their picky wolf palettes.

His only regret is that he didn’t get to prep the turkey. He sure got the seasoning on there, but there was so much for him to do that morning his dad had to go about sealing up the bird for its dip in the fryer.

The actual set up was a thing of beauty. It was a gas stove for reasons like fire hazards, with a stone base for the same reasons. The oil was heated to a precise 375 F and ready for the bird. It was going to be great. It was going to take just under an hour to fully cook since it was quite a large turkey but it would be sooo worth it. He was even letting his dad off the hook for this.

“Alright who’s ready for this?” Stiles was a few feet away as the turkey was far too heavy for him to lower carefully enough. So Isaac was doing the honors.

“Make sure you’re filming this.” Scott shouted excitedly. Stiles couldn’t agree more his camera phone already rolling.

“Yes I got it, we’re good to go.” Stiles pressed record and did a quick sweep of the crowded around the clearing before zooming in on the boiling vat. “Alright! Three two one, Isaac let it go!” The turkey dropped into the oil with little splashing and the sizzling sound started instantly. “Ahh yes!” Stiles shouted loudly as it started cooking. He was about to turn the recorder off when the pot started to violently shake. Eyes wide he kept the lens focused on the rocking pot taking a few large steps back. “oh god, oh god. FIRE IN THE HOLE!” The Turkey shot up far into the air, everyone watched wide eyed as it went to land. Stiles filming the whole thing.

-

Derek was vaguely aware of the commotion over around the huge pot set up. But he was more concerned about the tasty smells coming from the picnic table. The table was large and set up like a buffet and usually it would be rude but he was hungry, and they were pack. So placing his pies on the table with the rest of the deserts and there were a lot. Cupcakes, pies, something that looked like a lot like brownies he couldn’t help but gravitate to those. He was a bite in when he heard the yell.

“Fire in the hole!” It seemed to happen in slow motion. He turned his head mid bite to see Stiles yelling with a manic grin on his face. The pot Derek had previously ignored was shaking in a very ominous way. The next thing he knew was darkness and pain. Panic over took him as something destructively hot landed splat on his head. He flailed in a way that would make Stiles proud, claws out and took a few large steps right into the picnic table. Knocking it and most of the food up in the air.

With a thud Derek landed on the ground, he ripped at whatever was on his head with his claws so he could finally see. When he was free and able to breathe he noticed three things all at once. One the thing that had landed on him and hand spilled burning oil on his shoulders, which were still healing, had been the Turkey. Two, the whole clearing was silence. And Three somewhere someone was about to start laughing, that someone was Chris Argent.

“Hey Big Bad how’re you doing?” Stiles called out before walking over to Derek phone in hand.

“Don’t you dare take a picture.” He was surrounded in scraps of under cooked turkey, and pies and stuffing and slightly damp grass. Embarrassment and guilt were forefront in his emotions.

“Not even planning on it, no pictures at all!” There was no indication that he was lying, and the younger man even slipped the device into his pocket, before offering Derek a hand up.

“Let’s never mention this again.” Derek tried, but there was a twinkle in the eyes of those around him, even Melissa and the Sheriff who were cleaning up the oil as so it didn’t catch flames. Derek was never going to live this down.

Derek looked around at the devastation he caused and couldn’t help but sulk.

“Don’t worry! We have more food in the car, sure our table is completely broken, and there is no turkey but… at least we can be thankful for each other?” Bless Melissa.

And so they spent that thanksgiving sitting on the grass and remaining pieces of broken picnic table eating mostly mashed potatoes and the only stuffing that survived, rice and raisin.

Derek hated raisins.

* * *

* * *

 

“We just baked them fresh!”

“Sure.” Derek was getting anything. He was having a really hard time. This morning he had waken up warm, comfortable and cuddling with Stiles Stilinski .It had set off all kinds of feelings and instincts. And now he was going to provide. Usually his instincts bugged him a little bit, and were easily sated. He was also hungry and he had to get himself food, so getting some for Stiles wouldn’t be out f his way. Except he remembered that Stiles loved Dotty’s breakfast sandwiches and even though the shop was across town the antsy feeling he had wouldn’t leave until he got something he knew Stiles would love. Because it would make his wolf preen, and sometimes he hated his instincts.

“Ah Hale good to see you.” The voice startled Derek who was still waiting for his order. It was recognizable however.

“Morning Sheriff.”

“What brings you all the way over here? You’re not working are you?

“Oh not until way later today, but I have a house guest.” He probably could’ve worded it differently. Or even just said Stiles was at his house, but it was too late now. He sounded like he had a booty call and it was so far from the truth it was laughable.

“My son if I’m not mistaken?” Derek balked. Choking on air. It caused the older man to let out an loud chuckle that was so much Stiles it was charming. “Don’t worry son. There couldn’t be a better man.”

“We’re not I mean. We just fell asleep watching movies.” If it was in Derek Hale’s vocabulary to splutter that’s what he would be doing, but that wasn’t something he did. Obviously.

“Say no more. He’d probably kill a man for a strawberry cheese Danish, just so you know.”

“I-“ Derek started to protest again before sighing and ordering one of those as well. “Thanks.” If there was one thing Derek knew how to do it was cut his losses. And this was a losing battle.

“Don’t mention it.” The man held out his hand for Derek to shake. “And Derek?” He said just as he let go.

“Yes Sheriff?”

“I do have wolfsbane bullets.” The Sheriff left the shop with another loud laugh and a pastry that was definitely not on Stiles approved list. But Derek could do nothing but watch. What. Just. Happened.


	4. Dear iHop lady, stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iHop adventures and Sheriff and Jordan tease Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lalala, I'm still updating. I haven't die.

 

Derek knew he had a lot to make up for in his life. But he must have done something really bad to be stuck between a window and a tree in a weird version of the splits at ten pm on a Saturday Evening.

Apparently everyone was trying to make a romantic home cooked meal. Apparently no one in town actually knew how to cook. This was already three third call he had responded to since he started at three. That was almost a call an hour. In the small towns that make up Beacon County there was no reason for this, except stupidity.

“Here, come here.” Derek resisted rolling his eyes. How Scott or Isaac had ever done this was beyond him. Dogs, he could deal with, he was even okay with reptiles, and rodents but cats. Fuck ‘em. “Here whiskers.” Especially cats with shitty names. But the house was evacuated except for the owners stupid pet cat who was perched like royalty on top a counter inside the smoking building.

 

“On a scale of one – ten. How much do you want more breakfast food.” Derek took a second glance at the time the message was sent. It was just after midnight by the time he had his actual first break from calls. 11:45pm. It was still within a reasonable time to reply so he did.

“About 13.5” Because breakfast was definitely the best food type. It was savory and sweet all at the same time. And as a werewolf Derek loved meat, as well Derek he loved sweet things. It was only good things.

“Great, meet me at iHop after your shift.” Derek thought it through quickly, because it didn’t take much for him to agree. Company and breakfast food was always welcome. He now just had to make it through the rest of his shift.

Derek sighed as the alarm at the station rang once more for the night.

“Deal.”

 

“Are you off to home Derek?” Derek had finished his night at the Sheriff’s office. After filing the reports of the night. It had been a last errand before he’d be allowed to go. It was just past three am, and the Stations lay over time was in process. Both the Sheriff himself and Parrish were just entering to start their early morning shifts.

“Uh, I’m going to go meet someone actually.” He had thought about lying, but Sheriff Stilinski much like his son was great at calling Derek’s bullshit. And it wasn’t worth lying over. Perhaps the two very nosy people in front of him would let it go.

“Who’re you meeting this time of night?” But of course Derek wouldn’t be that lucky. “Getting an early start to Valentines?”

“Definitely not. I’m heading to iHop.” If Derek was looking at anyone else that wasn’t himself showing his current behaviour. The quick looks to the door, the avoided eye contact he’d gaurentee that he’d have a guilty man.

“More breakfast foods. My son will be there I take it.” Derek closed his eyes and willed himself patience. The Sheriff was already getting the wrong idea.

“Well at least he’s been legal for a while.” Jordan added with a wink that had Derek feeling both embarrassed and also mildly pissed off. It was pretty common knowledge that Jordan and Stiles had a thing a while ago.

“Tell him, that his dad says hi. Since I’ve yet to see the brat since he got in. But I’m headed straight on my date after this shift.”

“Yea same, but have fun Derek. Text me all about it.”

“And Hale. You better not hurt him.” With a slap harder than strictly necessary on his shoulder the older man left with his laughing deputy in tow. Leaving Derek to quickly check his watch, see it was almost half after and he had to almost clear town to get to the breakfast restaurant.  

 

“How long have you been here?”

“A little over an hour. But I’ve had about three cups of coffee and two orders of short stack pancakes. So they won’t kick me out.”

“Well they better not I just got here and as I said I want all the bacon. I won’t leave until they run out or I vomit.”

“I’m more than certain that’s a direct quote from my birthday last year. When we went to the diner after the gremlin thing and I wanted so many fries.”

“Huh, you’re right. Except I probably won’t actually vomit. And get us almost arrested.”

“That’s not my fault! The new deputy didn’t know who we were, and to be fair you were covered in mud, and I was puking in a bush along Christy ave.”

“Hmm, they almost put you in a drunk tank.”

“Bullshit Derek, this conversation sucks.” Derek smiled. Sometimes rarely, he could get Stiles to shut up. It didn’t last long, and was only after he unusually won one of their little word spats but, it never lasted long.

Derek had to resist snorting when Stiles rolled in jealousy. The scent clinging to the boy’s skin like tart raspberries. It also made him more aware of just what was happening. By definition perhaps they were on a date. Even if it wasn’t of the romantic type. That said… Perhaps Derek wouldn’t be opposed to that. The boy next to him was attractive, and one of the few people Derek trusted without a doubt. She arrived with the first plate and an exaggerated lean to show off her to be honest great cleavage.

As the night continued Derek started to get more and more agitated. Though the food was just as greasy as he needed, and he ordered an abundance, Stiles grabbing another stack of pancakes which the younger male grudgingly shared, the atmosphere was tense. Or it was getting tense any time the woman came to check up on them. Which was becoming a standard every ten to fifteen minutes. There was only so many times Derek could say they were fine before he got fed up.

Stiles had already refused to spend any more of his time on the waitress. Instead telling Derek about his current essays and telling Derek all about the uses of common dandelion in the supernatural world, which had all begun on the topic of the significance of light in some poem or other for Stiles’ English class.

Derek tried to keep up, he found everything the younger man said extremely interesting but it was hard to follow from one topic to another. Especially when Stiles was only still awake by virture of freewill and caffeine. Much like Derek himself.

When the younger male had started to slur his words together Derek had took it upon himself to let the boy rest for a while before uprooting them completely. The boy was still beautiful half asleep and drooling on his notebooks. 

He ended up paying the bill even though Stiles had insisted that he owed Derek for the morning. But Derek didn’t spend his money on anything. He owned his current place, he owned his car and besides groceries he had no need to spend any money. So everything he made from his work at the fire station went straight into the bank. He could afford to spot the bill on a late night?/early morning snack.

Derek was taken back by the waitress. He could see what had had Stiles upset. Even as the boy was half draped over his side face stuck on the side of Derek’s neck somehow mastering sleeping while standing up the waitress had still offered the werewolf her number. If they had been on a real date Derek would’ve been beyond annoyed for the slight on Stiles, who was too out of it to open his eyes fully. They were slit just enough to cast a judging look at the woman.

“Don’t worry you’re more my type.” Perhaps Derek should be lucky that Stiles was half asleep. If he was going to be admitting embarrassing things like that at six am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited duh. I'm almost done, the rating will go up next chapter because of reasons.


	5. Winos and Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real mistake was that Derek Hale is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh shh, don't talk about how long this has taken. I've been busy! I also don't write sex well, so it's skipped sorry !

 

Derek woke up slowly, slower than usual. To sun raining down on his face through his window. A quick look at his phone told him it was well into the afternoon. He sighed sleepily debating just returning to sleep, he had the day off and really didn’t have anything planned. He did notice a few messages on his phone though.

The first was from Parrish. “ **I’ll give you my first born if you take my shift tonight**.” It was a tempting offer. He could trade off his early morning on Sunday. He’d think about it in the meantime.

The next one was from Scott. “ **Dude! Stiles is in town? Have you seen him?** ” He ignored that one.

There were two from Stiles. The first one was just a greeting from hours ago. Did the guy never sleep? The next one threw Derek for a loop.  “Five pm don’t be late. Bring wolfsbane whiskey, you’re eating pants and your smartphone. We’re going to out romance the shit out of everyone else on Instagram.” Derek decided quite quickly that though he didn’t really understand Stile’s plan or text he still wanted to hang out with the younger man.

 _I have plans._ Perhaps he should’ve texted more to Parrish, but the blond would come to his own conclusions regardless of what Derek had said.

 **On V-DAY? Oh yes! A Hot Date?** Point proven.

 _Something like that_. Derek replied sitting up before rereading the text from Stiles. Then he panicked. Because it was currently four thirty-two and Stiles expected him for five. At a speed that was probably too quick even for werewolves Derek tore apart his closet for something to wear. He definitely should’ve done laundry sometime last week. He found a relatively clean pair of jeans shoved in the back of his closet.

He place looked neat from the outside, but only because he kept his doors firmly closed. His closet was a mess, and he only really wore two outfits outside of his uniform so it never really mattered. Until he had no clean clothes like today. Dammit.

There was a semi nice shirt in one of his drawers which he threw over his undershirt. It was a twenty minute drive minimum to the Stilinski household. Derek was going to be late. He quickly grabbed his car keys and ran at Mach speed down the stairs not willing to wait for the slow elevator.

He buttoned a button at each red light. Or tried to, he was decidedly uncoordinated and still half asleep.

He ended up ringing the doorbell at five after, sweating just a bit on his brow. Belatedly realizing he forgot to brush his teeth.

Stiles had answered the door with mix emotions pouring off him. On one hand the younger man looked upset on the either he smiled delighted. Derek had always been taught that the smell is the real emotion so he let himself bicker with the other make as usual.

The better thing was that Derek could smell something cooking and he was starving. It would be great to eat food and enjoy good company.

The flowers on the table, that Stiles informed him the rest of the world thought that he in fact had bought for the younger man were beautiful. Although Derek had no clue what type of flowers they were, he just knew that the smaller pastel pink buds with the bright green stalks fit nicely with the darker coloured tulips? Or at least he thought they were tulips.

While Stiles had went to change, Derek had taken it upon himself to pour drinks for the both of them. Though wolfsbane always had a strange taste when drank and made your tongue numb the former Alpha always had enjoyed the richness of the grape drink. He preferred white traditionally but red always masked the horrid aftertaste of the poison that as needed to dull his powers so that the alcohol would take effect.

He did however get a bottle of white for Stiles, the younger man was highly vocal about his dislike of red wine. Something about his first year at college. He snapped his own photos of the kitchen and the currently cooking meal along with his glass of wine. He would have everyone believe that he didn’t enjoy technology and things like that, but there was something about the ability to track people online that got to him. He still checked Laura’s old myspace one particularly sad nights. Saying that his Instagram was as lively as corpse but he did have one. And now he had something to post.

He quickly tagged @Stilinksi24 and posted the photos. Making extra sure to add really unneeded exclamation points. He knew he’d get shit for this but it was harmless fun and he needed that.   

“Ahh Thank you!” Stiles had returned downstairs pretty quickly. He had only changed his shirt. The deep burgundy making his pale skin look like milk. Derek frowned down at his drink before shaking his head. He’d had to be careful if he was already having thoughts like those.

“So let’s start!” They got right in to it. Taking cute ‘couple’ photos. They had one of Stiles, almost in tears apparently in happiness, but really from laughing so hard at something or another Derek had said. The werewolf really couldn’t remember. Between the wine and the good food, them pressed so close to each other Derek getting whiffs of Stiles intoxicating scent he wasn’t paying much attention to detail.

Derek wasn’t sure who made the first move. But he did know that they were both sober enough to consent, but drunk enough to not care about ruining their friendship. This is what he wanted and now that he sees Stiles eyes wide, pupils blown reeking of the creamy caramel vanilla of his arousal, he knew stiles wanted too. The strawberries and chocolate from their dessert had somehow ended up half over each other by the time they actually ended up naked.

Derek’s senses went crazy at the combination of the smell and taste of Stiles want mixed with the sweet and tang of their ruined desert. His mouth traced patterns of his own want along Stiles body. Mapping the moles on the pale skin, tasting the sweat that pooled on the plans of the younger mans stomach.

“Derek, Derek bed please.” The wolf needed no direction. Just the feeling of Stiles hands in his hair pulling him into another heated kiss was enough to get him moving. His muscles didn’t so much as strain as he lifted the younger brunette up the stairs. Only getting distracted twice to plant kisses and suck marks onto his soft flesh.

Once in the room though, the smell of the younger male so intoxicating Derek blacked out with want. Every urge he had kept hidden, things he had regressed so far back for so long reached forward and he took and took and took.

Stiles wasn’t any better. The boy gave as well as he got if not better, leaving Derek a mess of fucked out limbs and blissful sighs. They didn’t even have the will to move after to clean themselves. Which would prove redundant anyways since they went for a second round just over an hour later.

It wasn’t until Derek woke, sated in every way, sore in ways he hadn’t felt in a while that he realized the severity of the situation.

He, Derek Hale, had just slept with Stiles Stilinski. Derek, fireman-one-of-my-bosses-is-the-sheriff Hale, had just slept with and utterly debauched Stiles my-father-is-the-sheriff Stilinski. His friend, his packmate, one of the only living people who knew all of his shitty mistakes. And he panicked.

Grabbing his clothes on the way out, and slightly cleaning up some of the mess(mostly dessert, that was 150% his fault), he ran. At five forty eight in the morning. Derek Hale ran away from a 150 pound soaking wet confrontation.

God he was a mess.


	6. Best Friends and Emotional turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is an idiot. Parrish is the best and worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. One more chapter after this one. Don't expect it before May. >_>

“You’re an idiot if you didn’t hit Stilinski after last night.” Derek cringed. God not only was Parrish crude, he was so right and that made Derek feel worse. Even with his contribution to the potluck in his hands he couldn’t avoid the inevitable and most likely painful conversation ahead. Inevitable because he couldn’t hide the blush that accompanied his grimace. “Oh my god. Holy Shit! You totally boned him!”

It was hard to believe sometimes that Parrish was older than him. He still acted like he was in high school. And perhaps it said a little bit about Beacon Hills that even when the people Derek did know were in high school they were slightly more mature than the blond in front of him.

“I’m going to set this down.” This week the get together was held at the fire station. Derek had been dreading it because one, he didn’t cook, and two he really didn’t like talking to people. It was also far earlier in the day then he was used to.

“Soo, tell me, what happened? It seemed like a really great date.” Parrish was flicking through Instagram as he spoke.

“It was nothing.” He tried his hardest to sound nonchalant. He knew instantly he failed when Parrish’s grin grew bigger only to instantly fall.

“You are an idiot. You left him this morning didn’t you?” Derek wondered how in the hell Jordan had known that. “Because you’re so stupid, and so self sacrificing that you inadvertently hurt people you actually care about in some stupid misguided sense that you’re not worth it. God if you weren’t my best friend I would hate you.” The werewolf felt a surge through his heart at the admission before feeling properly chastised.

“Don’t tell the Sheriff.”

“Fuck the Sheriff! Do you know what the pack is going to do to you? Isaac is scary. Lydia, well let’s be glad that ray of sunshine is in butt fuck nowhere at the moment or you’d already be eating your own flambéed balls. I’m even mad at you! Stiles is super loyal, really kind and head over heels for you. Probably has been since he was sixteen, and you think what? Some one night stand isn’t going to affect your friendship? Especially if you just walked out. How could you not even stay for a round two> The guy is dynamite in the sack Derek!” A growl escaped Derek’s mouth before he could control himself. The reminder that Stiles and the blond had a previous thing making him seethe. “Oh Derek. Derek. Derek.” Parrish was shaking his head as a hand fell onto Derek’s shoulder causing the usually hyper-diligent werewolf to jump.

“Hey Son. How’s it going? How was your fake date last night? I saw some of the photos but I bet Stiles hasn’t even posted half of the stupid things he had planned yet.” Derek froze. Eyes wide, and for someone who was an apex predatory he suddenly very much felt like trapped pray. So he once again fled.

Over the week it got worse. The Sheriff never did find out just what happened but had started to give him suspicious looks every time they crossed paths. And he had harshly started calling Derek Hale again, which just reminded the ex-alpha of his days behind bars. It was over all not pleasant. Jordan kept his phone grasped in hand whenever Derek was in sight, waving it back and forth in a way Derek thought was supposed to be menacing. In fact it kind of was. Who was he always texting? Stiles, god forbid, or worse Lydia.

Even Chief Finstock had taken one look at the bags under Derek’s eyes and said with resounding clarity to the whole station that Derek either ‘needed to get laid’ or to “Take his burning heartbreak somewhere else they only dealt with real fires here.’

 

The worst though of the whole thing was Isaac.

The blond would stare at Derek for minutes at a time, shake his head and then promptly leave. He had done this three times within the first day and it had already caused Derek unneeded stress about the whole situation.

He was scared. He was scared of rejection, of commitment, of Stiles as an idea all together. He liked almost everything about the younger man, even the things that irritate the shit out of him has become somewhat endearing.

“Derek!” God no. This would be worse than Isaac. Worse even than Kira’s understanding looks thrown over morning coffee. This was Scott. “Open the goddamn door Derek. I swear to god I will break it down and we both know I don’t have the money to pay for it.”

Derek sighed anticipating his future hell.

“Scott.” Derek opened the latch only for it and the whole door and himself to be roughly pushed aside as Scott entered.

“Stiles is miserable. You’re miserable. And as your alpha I can’t let that happen because it will ruin the pack bond and we need to be as strong as possible.  As your friend, both of yours I think you’re both idiots and deserve whatever stupid problem came between you too, but as someone who cares for you both I need you to both get your shit together. Derek if that means going to his and groveling I think you should suck up your pride and do it. Stiles probably isn’t completely innocent in this either but he’s always been a bit petty. So go and fix this.” Scott let out a huge sigh checking to make sure he got in everything that he wanted to. Derek wondered if he had memorized and practiced all that first. Maybe that’s why it took all of Derek’s will not to smile.

He had to give it to the true alpha, even though the boy did not even like leading he fell into it naturally and tried hard.

 

So he freaked out. Again.

This time he headed over to Jordan. The man had willingly called Derek his best friend and what were best friends for if not emotional crises?

“Relax, I haven’t texted Stiles even once. I haven’t even told Lydia. I just really needed something to get your ass moving. You two are disgustingly good for each other. Have always been, I’m serious. If you fuck this up I will go back for a second chance with him. Don’t think I won’t.” Derek knew the blond man wasn’t lying. His heartbeat steadier than it even is in normal conversations for all of the embellishment he talks with. But he was dead serious, and Derek hated him in that moment. Because Parrish was right. If Derek wanted him back he should do something great, creative.

“Okay, okay. I will think of something. God I just, I do like him Jordan.”

“I know.”

“He’s smart, and loyal, and yes he’s attractive.”

“And great in bed!”

“Yes that.” Derek ground out. “But he’s more than that, he makes it …easy. Talking, laughing having fun he makes me feel good.”

“Sounds an awful lot like a certain four letter L word.”

So Derek started planning.

It started out simple enough. He wasn’t directly talking to Stiles, he wasn’t quite ready for that but. He started by posting the photos on his phone on Instagram. His usually dead account now blooming with pictures of the two of them together. Pictures of their fake date. He even got the balls to call Scott and plan an ambush.

Derek had faced scary things in his life. Pyscho ex, Pyscho uncle, Pyscho ex part 2, Pyscho girlfriend both 1 and 2, de-aging, being human, the thing with the vampires. He could handle one human...Didn’t mean it wouldn’t be the scariest thing he’s ever done. Emotions were hard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lalala, just a final chapter left. Maybe smut we will see.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, Any ideas on the Turkey Fiasco? I'd love some thoughts on it!


End file.
